I Remembered
by 07's Disciple
Summary: Sam takes some much overdue time off from the Normandy when the taxi she uses takes her to a unknown house she'll be happily surprised by who is waiting for her.
1. A pleasent surprise

**A/N : Hey guys sorry for not publishing the next chapter in Revenge of the Shadow Broker, but I ran into writers block and seeing as today is Valentines Day I decided to see if I could fix my block by writing a one-shot, and it worked you guys can expect the next chapter in the next day or two.**

 **A/N 2 : I am sorry for the way this story was first published, I didn't mean for it to be one long wall of text, but I uploaded it in a rush so again sorry.**

Samantha Traynor sat silently as the taxi took her to her house she had been ordered to take some time off by Commander Ashley Williams Captain of the Normandy SR-3. Sam hadn't taken any time off since identifying Shepard's body 8 months ago after the Crucible fired and to make matters worse today was Valentines Day which would make her miss the dark haired Commander more.

Sam was taken out of her thoughts as the taxi stopped, Sam thanked the driver as she got out.

"Excuse me but this is the wrong place" Sam said but when she turned the taxi had already left _without_ her paying. Sam stood there eyes fixed on the house it was just as she had described her dream house to Sarah all just before the Battle for Earth.

She opened the gate and walked to the door and found it unlocked "Hello Specialist Traynor" EDI said as she popped up on a panel.

"EDI? What are you doing here?" Sam asked shocked.

"The owner thought it'd be a good idea for me to be installed her as a backup if the Normandy gets badly damaged, I also aid the owner with the tasks they might find difficult" EDI explained.

"And who is this owner?"

"If you wish to find that out please proceed to the back of the premises and to the garden" EDI said. Sam followed EDI's instruction and opened the wooden doors allowing access to the garden, Sam immediately had her breath taken away for two reasons.

One the garden was massive there was easily enough room to fit another house or two. And two arguably more important was the owner…Shepard in her N7 Hoodie and matching tracksuit bottoms who was throwing a frizzby for a Golden Labrador to fetch. Who got the toy but instead of bringing it to Shepard the dog brought it to Sam's feet.

"Ace must like you" Shepard said as Sam took the toy and threw it.

"This isn't real" Sam said.

"I understand why you think that" Shepard said taking Sam's hands.

"You were _dead_ I saw your body"

"I was but the cybernetics they saved me…Miranda did a better job then even she could have hoped"

"How long have you been…back?" Sam asked tears in her eyes .

"Three months" Shepard said Sam's emotions got the better of her and smacked Shepard across the face.

"Oh god Sarah I'm sorry" Sam said tears slowly falling.

"It's ok…I deserved it, but you will want to hit Ash next you see her" Shepard said ignoring the stinging in her cheek and pulling Sam into a hug.

"Why's that?"

"This whole thing was her idea after I was released from the hospital Ash said I should surprise you so we built this place…for us"

"Ohh that woman is going to get a piece of my mind when I get back"

"I don't doubt it" Shepard laughed she then noticed Ace looking into the house.

"Hey EDI let Ace in he's probably hungry"

"At once Shepard…I hope Specialist Traynor has forgiven you or the food you had prepared for her will have gone to waste" EDI said opening the door letting Ace run inside.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise EDI" Shepard said

"I didn't know you cooked" Sam said "I'm full of surprises Sam" Shepard said letting go of her and walking inside "You coming or am I spending Valentines alone?" Sarah asked

"I'm coming…You won't have to face anything alone anymore Sarah I'm with you till the end" Sam promised.

 **A/N : If you guy want to see a follow on story let me know if there is enough interest I will continue this paring.**


	2. The shadow of the past

**A/N: Right so sorry for how long this update took but Uni started and that took up a lot of my time. For those of you who don't care about the long term plan for me just skip to the chapter. Right for those of you who are still reading this then you need to know that I can finally say I have a plan for my Fanfictions and that is one update a month and I know that isn't much but I'm sorry that's all I can promise now the problem is I have three stories ongoing (We Played Hide and Seek In Waterfalls, I Remembered and Together at last. So each of them gets at least 4 updates a year) and the order in which they get updated will be decided by you people by either PM ing me which one you prefer or Reviewing the story that you prefer. This one month update plan will start in the new year as these will count as Novermber's updates and hopefully I'll be able to do more than one update in December. Finally to those of you who are waiting on another Mass Effect story with Fem Shep and Liara I'm sorry but I have no drive to continue that any longer perhaps once one of these stories are finished I shall return to that series but for the foreseeable future I'm sorry that series is dead. Anyway if you have any questions PM me the current order of updates is on my Bio if you want to help change that order (or keep it the same) you know what you have to do. WELL DONE TO ANYONE WHO READ ALL OF MY A/N.**

Traynor was pleasantly surprised at the meal Shepard had cooked up, granted it was just roast chicken and some vegetables, but something made it seem amazing maybe it was the candlelight or most likely it was the fact that she now had Shepard back.

"That was surprising why didn't you cook something like that when we were on the Normandy?" Sam asked as they were now simply sitting on the sofa in each others arms something was on the TV Sam just wasn't paying much attention.

"Honestly? I didn't know how to I've had time to learn how to be domesticated, I've not had much point in cooking something nice since Mindoir" Shepard explained

"Sorry to have brought that up losing your parents couldn't have been easy" Sam said holding Shepard just a bit tighter

"It was difficult and with the whole colony destroyed I had no idea what would have happened to me"

"What did happen to you? I mean you seem to fall of the records until you enlist" Sam asked

"Why Samantha if I didn't know better I'd say you've been spying on me" Shepard said teasingly

"No I haven't, I…when I thought you were gone I tried to learn everything about you as I could"

Shepard sighed "I was 6 I had literally seen my world destroyed and well I was taken in by a young Alliance soldier"

"really? Who" Sam asked her interest peaking

"Admiral Anderson"

"No way, you're lying to me" Sam said

"It's true, I think he took pity on me as a 6 year old who had to identify her father's body is a pretty bleak situation" Shepard explained

"just your father? Not you're mother?

"As you know both my parents were part of the Alliance and well on that day the first things the Batarians did was to jam our off world communications so my mother volunteered to fix the problem…the communications centre was also housed in the same building as the main power generator, when the Batarians bombed it, it most likely vaporised anyone in that building"

"Oh Shepard I'm so sorry" Sam said planting a light kiss onto Shepard's forehead

"Forget about the past now, all I want to do is focus on our future" Shepard said returning the kiss but this time to Sam's lips.

"Hmm how far ahead are you focusing?"

"Oh probably the next 2o minutes or so" Shepard said smiling as she picked up Sam and carried her to the bedroom.


	3. Looking forward

**A/N : Merry Christmas to all of you, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and will continue reading into the new year.**

Sam was woken up by the sunlight leaking into the room "No" Sam mumbled and rolled over to her side throwing her arms over Shepard in the process.

"Hey, good morning" Shepard said sleepily

"morning. I'm so glad you're here and it wasn't a dream" Sam said giving voice to her fear

"Hey" Shepard said firmly while pulling Sam ontop of her so their eyes met

"I'm not going anywhere, literally I've got to report to the Alliance for my debrief before I can go back to the Normandy"

"Is that what you want? I mean you have a chance to settle down" Sam asked

"I think we both know that if I don't have anything to do I'll go crazy, besides even if I leave the Alliance I'll still be a SPECTRE and that's a responsibility that isn't easily cast aside" Shepard explained

"Fair enough perhaps but what about Ace? We can't just leave him unattended"

"got that sorted, I pulled some favours and got Oriana Lawson admitted to the Univetrsity of British Columbia that way I also offered her accommodation in the spare room so she can look after Ace while we're off on assignment"

"and what about when we aren't? She'll be here with us Shepard"

"Got that sorted to when we have shore leave, Oriana's agreed to move to the accommodation on campus just while we're here"

Sam sighed "it just seems unfair that we have to keep moving her"

"Hey her sister came up with the plan not me"

"Her sister you mean Miranda?" Sam asked she recalled Miranda from that party on the Citadel

"Yeah this way she knows where Oriana is and if something does go wrong it's near the Alliance headquarters which should be able to help her"

once again Sam sighed "fine, I'll go along with this"

Shepard smiled and planted a light kiss on Sam's lips "thank you"

They spent a few seconds just looking into one another's eyes content with their situation that was until Shepard's stomach growled "Heh, fancy some breakfast?"


	4. Edge of returning

**A/N: Wow sorry guys, I know i'm cutting this update close to the end of the promised time you'd have to wait, but Uni and Andromeda kinda took the time I had set aside for writing away, anyway as always hope you enjoy the chapter and reviews are welcome.**

After breakfast, Shepard decided that it would be a good idea to take Sam out to the nearest town. While the house that Shepard had built did provide privacy, it was a 20 minute walk from the town.

"And we couldn't have taken the sky-car because?" Sam asked sarcastically her hands full of bags full of shopping.

"Because I need to stay in shape, don't tell me you're tired already." Shepard replied who was carrying twice as much as Sam.

"I just don't see why we need all this stuff."

"Helps to be prepared." Shepard replied as she tried to get the keys out of her pocket.

"Need some help there?" Sam asked.

"A little yeah." Shepard admitted.

"Ohh the great Commander Shepard asking for help, I should have got that on video." Sam teased as she took out Shepard's keys.

Shepard not being one to be out teased shot back "Do you really want that on video when we've got others?" She asked voice low and sensual, which had the desired effect to make Sam blush.

"You enjoy teasing me don't you?" Sam asked as she put the bags down in the kitchen.

"of course I do." Shepard replied setting her bags down too and wrapping her arms around Sam's waist and resting her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Ass."

"You love me." Shepard stated her voice slightly muffled.

"Yeah I do…for some reason." Sam said with a cheeky smile that unfortunately Shepard couldn't see.

Shepard was about to answer but was interrupted by her omni-tool,

"Hold on I've got to take this."

"Hello?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard how are you?"

"I'm good Admiral, recovery seems to be almost complete." Shepard explained.

"Glad to hear that…I assume that means Specialist Traynor is with you, considering that the Normandy is currently docked."

Shepard blushed "Yes she's with me."

"I hope you're both happy…Shepard I think it's time for you're re-instatement come to Vancouver when you can." Hackett ordered.

"I'll leave right now." Shepard said.

"Specialist Traynor is welcome as well of course."

"Thank you sir, we'll see you shortly."

Shepard hung up and sighed.

"So back out?" Sam asked.

"Yes this time though we take the Sky-Car I'm not going to make you hike to Vancouver." Shepard said.

The ride to the Alliance HQ was silent for the most part it wasn't until the city came into view when Shepard decided to speak.

"You know if they find me unfit for active duty what will you do?" Shepard asked.

"What will I do? I'll stay with you the question is what will you do?"

"I don't know…maybe start looking at adoption." Shepard said with a smile one that Sam retuned.

"I would like that…but not until your content with leaving the Alliance, once you feel ready then we can make a family."

"How did I get so lucky with you?" Shepard asked.

"I could ask the same thing about you."

Soon after Shepard landed at the Alliance HQ, Hackett had made sure that the landing zone was clear as was the way to his office, with most of the galaxy thinking that Shepard was dead, he didn't want to make a scene yet.

Shepard took hold of Sam's hand squeezed, took a deep breath, exhaled and knocked on the door.

"Shepard come in." Came the reply.


	5. Long overdue

With unsteady hands Shepard opened the door.

"Good afternoon Admiral." Shepard said saluting.

"It's good to see you Shepard." Hackett admitted with a smile.

"erm…hello Admiral." Traynor said clearly nervous.

"I'm ready to start Admiral." Shepard said trying to save Sam anymore embarrassment.

"Ok then follow me, Specialist I'm going to have to ask you to wait here."

"Of course Admiral." Sam said saluting.

"good luck." She whispered to Shepard.

Shepard followed Hackett through a door into a small medical room.

"Ahh Commander it's good to see you up" Doctor Chakwas said smiling.

"it's good to be up Karen." Shepard said returning the smile.

"Right lets start, we don't want to keep Sam alone too long do we? Please sit."

Shepard sat on the medical bed.

"OK Shepard nothing major just a few scans." Chakwas reassured her as she activated her omni-tool.

A few minutes later Chakwas spoke up.

"Could you please lay down?" The doctor asked.

"What why?" Shepard asked concerned.

"I'm following up from EDI's reports, that you were using your biotics instead of your crutches, when you needed them that is, so I'm making sure that your implants aren't over used."

"Damn AI monitoring everything" Shepard muttered as she laid down.

"OK this shouldn't take long" Chakwas said as she held up a small object above Shepard's face.

After a few minuites of beeps and noises Chakwas allowed Shepard to sit up.

"Doctor what's the damage?" Hackett asked.

"I'd say that the commander is going to be fine, I'll give her a medical all clear although she'll need a psychological evaluation." Chakwas answered.

"Ugh you mean I'm still not allowed back?" Shepard complained.

"Normally yes, but considering the circumstances I'll allow you to return to active command, but not to go to ground ops until the Normandy Psychological officer clears you" Hackett said.

"I..,thank you sir, can I ask but since when has the Normady had a Psychological officer?"

"It's a new initiative, the impact of the Reaper war is far reaching and is much more than simple physical damage but psychological as well, so now each ship and ground squadron has a minimum of one fully trained officer to monitor the mental health of everyone else" Hackett explained.

"That's a good intuitive sir one that should see good results."

"That's the hope anyway I think we've kept Specialist Traynor in the cold long enough don't you?" Hackett asked.

"Ohh Doctor Chakwas I wasn't aware you were here" Sam said startled.

The doctor chuckled "I was asked to clear the Commander here" She explained.

"Wait you knew as well?" Sam asked angry.

"I.. " the doctor stammered.

"Sammy, please leave the good doctor alone" Shepard pleaded.

Traynor took a deep breath. "Ok but tell me, besides Ash, the only people that knew that you were alive and didn't tell me are in this room?"

"Yeah"

Hackett cleared his throat as he sat down "Shepard I have something for you" as he took out a small box from his desk.

"yes sir?"

"This is long overdue, I meant to do this after you came back from the Terminus systems but then the Collectors attacked the first Normandy and we all know what happened after, sorry I'm rambling" Hackett apologised before taking a breath and opening the box.

"Sarah Rachel Shepard, I Admiral Stephen Joseph Hackett do promote you from the rank of Commander to Captain and re-instate you as the commanding officer of the SSV Normandy SR-2" Hackett announced handing the Captain bars to Shepard.

"I thank you sir and I can't think of much else to say" Shepard said shocked

"She's speechless!" Sam pointed out.

"I don't think this has happened before" Chakwas added smiling.

Shepard turned to Sam "Come on let's go celebrate."

 **A/N: Hurray Shepard got a promotion let's face it though if Shepard wasn't called "Commander" in game, he/she would have gotten a promotion after the first game. Anyway hope you've enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Reunions

"Hmm that's one way to celebrate, I was expecting champagne and cheesy movies." Sam stated as she rested her head against Shepard's chest.

"You're telling me that you'd prefer that to what we just did?" Shepard asked wrapping her arms around Sam.

"No not at all." Sam said her voice muffled by Shepard.

"Good. I'm a Captain now one step up the military ladder." Shepard stated.

"That's how these things work yes." Sam said moving her head to look at Shepard's face directly.

"One more and I'm where my mum was…I am the rank that my dad was." Shepard continued.

"This time though Anderson won't be there with me." Shepard sighed.

"But I will and so will everyone else." Sam promised.

Shepard smiled "You just can't let me mope can you?" She complained.

"Nope, I love you too much to see you mope." Sam said moving up so she could nuzzle into Shepard's neck.

The following morning the two of them were awakened early by EDI, (well early for what they had been used to over the past few days at least.)

"Shepard, Traynor wake up." EDI ordered.

"No EDI five more minutes." Shepard begged.

"I wouldn't recommend that Captain, some of the crew are arriving here in an hour or so to pick up Specialist Traynor, so I recommend that you both get ready." EDI explained.

"Bloody AI." Sam muttered as she removed herself from Shepard's grip.

After taking separate showers, Sam and Shepard were in their bedroom getting ready.

"I wonder how everyone will react." Sam said throwing her Alliance top on.

"Well Ash already knows I'm a bit worried about everyone else." Shepard explained drying her hair.

"I'm sure everyone will be happy, Joker especially I won't be bothering him anymore." Sam said handing Shepard her top.

"Oh? Why were you bothering him so much?" Shepard asked.

"Joker was the only other crewman awake during the nightshifts that Specialist Traynor preferred since your absence Commander in fact, Traynor's sleep levels have fallen by 49.76%." EDI interrupted.

"Damn AI monitoring everything." Sam muttered as Shepard took her hands.

"You missed me." Shepard stated.

"Of course I did!" Sam replied.

"good…I missed you to." Shepard whispered kissing her.

Soon after the two of them were sitting on the sofa, with Ace sitting near the feet of Sam who had one arm around Shepard and one scratching Ace's ear.

"Hmm when do you think they'll get here?" Shepard asked not really paying attention to what was on TV.

"no idea." Sam replied sitting back once Ace had moved around.

Almost instantly after Sam had said that there was knocking on the door. "And the peace is shattered." Shepard complained as Ace started to bark.

"I'll get the door don't want Garrus to die of shock right away." Sam said standing up.

"Shh Ace it's ok." Sam said as he continued barking at the door.

Sam sighed and opened it "Hey guys." Sam said as Garrus, Tali, Ash and James all smiled back.

"Hey Sam how are you holding up?" Garrus asked.

"Better thanks, come in." Sam said Ace moved forward and started sniffing around.

"He's harmless." Sam said noticing Garrus' worry. Garrus simply nodded and made his way into the house with Tali and James behind him, Ashley stayed in the doorway wanting to talk.

"Sam listen I." Ashley started but was cut short by Sam slapping her "Yeah I deserve that." Ashley laughed rubbing her cheek.

"I really want to be angry with you…but I can't." Sam sighed.

"Good and I'll over look you attacking a superior officer." Ashley smiled.

"Well I think I'm in the good books of a certain superior officer." Sam stated as she let Ashley in.

"I'm sure…How has she been?" Ashley asked.

"well…" Sam started but was cut off by James yelling.

"ASH,SAM you guys need to be in here."

The two women smiled and entered the living room, and saw Tali fussing over Shepard and Garrus and James in total silence.

"It's damn good to see you guys." Shepard said with tears in her eyes.

"We thought you were dead Shep." Tali explained.

"Sam's barely spoken." James said

"Ok everyone can we not tell my girlfriend how bad I've been recently please?" Sam begged.

Ashley put her hand on her shoulder and stepped forward. "Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams, relinquishing command to the Normandy SR-2 written officer." She said saluting.

Shepard smiled and saluted back "You are relived Lieutenant Commander Williams."

"Welcome back Shep." Garrus said hugging her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt everyone but the Normandy is due to leave in twenty minutes, if you all are going to be on the ship then you are going to have to leave soon." EDI explained.

"EDI's right let's go." Ashley said trying too get everyone out of the house.

There was a few minutes of silence during the flight to the docking bay.

Shepard sighed as she stood by the door to the Normandy.

"You ready to come home?" Sam asked intertwining their hands.

"Yeah I am." Shepard said opening the door and once again stepping aboard the Normandy.

 **A/N : Next time we see Shepard re-connect with the rest of the crew and see who is the Normandy's Psychological officer spoken about last chapter.**


End file.
